User talk:NeosapienVet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Squad Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:E-Frame bay for Resolute I.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maverike prime (Talk) 21:07, May 26, 2010 Enough with the image galleries Okay, enough with the image galleries. It's fine to put them in the character pages, and the Episode synopsis pages, but keep it reasonable. 5-8 images in the gallery per page. This is a wiki not an image repository. Maverike Prime 03:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ExoSquad logo? whats the 50 uploads of the same image under different file names? Red head in e-frame.jpg Ghjh.jpg Napper going down.jpg Gggg.jpg Pp.jpg Vb.jpg Vbb.jpg Comander Dasoda.jpg Comander Dasoda 4.jpg Comander Dasoda 3.jpg Neo mega 3.jpg Green acid.jpg Neo mega 5.jpg Neo mega2.jpg Cold to the bone.jpg Strip.jpg Hgftr.jpg Orange.jpg Wrath.jpg Gdfg.jpg Painting.jpg Thumbs up.jpg Blond full.jpg Shadows.jpg Naper standing tall.jpg G45ey.jpg Comander Dasoda 2.jpg Fgrr.jpg F44e 1.jpg Golden Beauty and The Beast, Marsala (heroic Neosapien) and Nara Burns (hot yet wholesome farm girl).jpg Wolf Bronski - Episode -09 - Sabotage (Veil of Doom 4).jpg New warriors, genetic mixes of Neo sapiens and different predator species.jpg Wolf Bronski - Episode -08 - Scorched Venus (Veil of Doom 3).jpg Alec DeLeon - Episode -30 - The Perfect Warrior.jpg Neosapien uprising on Mars.jpg Phaeton's throne in Flag Ship Olympus Mons.jpg Flag Ship Olympus Mons.jpg Mr Secertary General.jpg In side home worlds space station.jpg : I'm sorry, I stand corrected. It's 95 copies of the same image. Images Recently we’ve had some issues with people uploading a great many images and then doing little else then stacking a dozen images in a gallery and sticking the gallery on various pages. This is a Wiki, not a gallery page. The purpose of this Wiki is to provide a central repository of INFORMATION about the series ExoSquad and its’ associated media. While a small image gallery of say 5-8 images on a main character’s page is fine, such as Phaeton or J.T. Marsh, loading several images for a character that only appeared in one episode, such as Glycon, is really pointless. Going forward I would like to put down the following guide lines regarding Image usage on this wiki: Character pages: Character pages may have up to 3 images on the page, but any more than one must be justified by the accompanying information on the page. For instance, if Shiva’s page has one image showing the character himself, and another showing his grave on Venus followed by a third showing the Shiva Clone speaking with Napier, that would acceptable. Glycon’s page having one image of the character himself, another of the character and a third showing the character standing on a Tank would not be acceptable. Main character pages may incorporate an image Gallery. Main Characters shall be considered to include: J.T. Marsh Nara Burns Wolf Bronski Alec DeLeon Maggie Weston Admiral Winfield Marsala Rita Torres Kaz Takagi Admiral Winfield Sean Napier Phaeton Typhonus Draconis Shiva Livia Simbacca Other characters will be considered as asked, but for the time being if they do not appear on this list do not add an image gallery to their page. E-frame pages should have 1 image by default. That first image should be the line-art gif images that are presently available on this wiki. Additional images for E-frames may be included provides they are justified. An example of this would include the AA-500 Falcon. There is the basic version, piloted by J.T. Marsh, and then there’s the Chicago modified version piloted by Eve Hanley. There is one image of the basic version, and one image of the modified version. Going forward I would to enforce this limitations with regards to images. As I said, this is a Wiki, not an image gallery site. The primary focus should be about information, not images.